Stephanie Edwards
“Deal with your jealousy. Deal with your shortcomings. Don’t put your crap on me.” - Stephanie Edwards (S12E5) Stephanie Edwards used to be a surgical resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital but she quit so she could explore and travel after an explosion in the hospital caused her to be severely burned. History Early Life When Stephanie was born, she was born with Sickle-Cell Disease. When she was five years old, she was put in a clinical trial at St. Jude that used bone marrow transplants to treat the disease. The treatment was very effective for her. She was one of the success stories from the trial. Her memory of the trial is resisting and being told it was for her own good. The bad part of the trial was that the doctors had to strap her down to give her the treatments. Being an Intern Stephanie and the other interns feared Meredith. She competed with Leah to be the best on Cristina's services but they were banned from the OR because Leah hooked a patients oxygen to her IV.The interns thought the hospital was going to be sold so Stephanie started looking at other programs. Explosion at the Hospital and Leaving the Hospital Stephanie was treating a guy named Keith. keith was brought in with Alison Goodman and there car had been driven off a cliff. They thought they were a couple but found out that Keith was a stranger and had tried to rape Alison Goodman. Stephanie didn't know this until an intern told her. The intern left, and Keith threatened Stephanie with a scalpel to get him out of the hospital. They went into the stairwell and went into a lab. they tried to get back on to the stair but the doors were locked because a lockdown had been place by Bailey. They were trapped in the lab with a child named Erin. Ketih thought a fire would override the lockdown. Keith started a fire and Stephanie sprayed him with hand alcohol. Keith got caught on fire and Keith fell near an oxygen tank which blew up. Erin leg was trapped under a machine because of the blast. Stephanie tied off the wound and clamped the vessel that was bleeding. Stephanie picked up Erin and jumped through the flames. They got to the stariwell but found out that the bottom floors were on fire so they went to the roof. Stephanie figured out that her key card was gone so they couldn't get on the roof, she found her key card and got onto the roof. The bad thing is that nobody heard them yell for help. Erin started coding and Stephanie started CPR. Ben and firefighters found them and took them to the ER. Erin went into surgery and her leg was saved. Stephanie was taken to the burn unit. She was traumatized so she decided to leave the hospital so she could travel the world and explore. Personality She is a hard worker. She gives 100% of herself into everything that she does. She is very strong. She is driven. She worked very hard to make sure that Erin, the girl she saved, was safe, she did this by pushing through the pain of being burned and getting her to safety. She didn't give up when Erin started coding, she didn't want to leave her side.